A Way Back
by fallingmaplerose
Summary: Lovino meets a strange American girl named Amelia. What is to happen if the two of them clash?
1. ...Nice to Meet You

Small A/N, first, I have been writing this for a bit, so I'll post what I have now. And secondly, this story is based off this prompt; "Ah yes, the endless abyss. An unforgiving darkness, where I'll be alone forever—Wait who the hell are you?". Constructive criticism is always nice!

Lovino's eyes shot open, he quickly sat himself up, whipping his head around to see absolutely nothing. Nothing but a mirroring darkness. Nothing huh?

"...Well, I guess it doesn't matter where I am now. No one can bother me, and, I'm all alone. In the darkness. Perfect. All alone in this abyss forever—Wait who the heck are you?!" Lovino locked eyes with a blonde woman, who was hugging her knees looking curiously at the Italian.

"Me? The heroine of course! You must be scared! No worries, we'll find a way outta here," No her voice was familiar.. Where had he heard her before?

"No! Who are you?! When'd you get here!"

"Oh, I've been here, ah, I lost track. It's been so long," The lady paused, looking off, a distant look in her eyes. She snaps back to reality, the bright smile reappearing after being lost. "The name's Amelia! Amelia Jones, that is! So, what brought you here?" She stood up, offering a hand to Lovino. He completely ignores it, steading himself.

"I decided to run away from my home and a bunny human thing heard my wish and casted me here, because he felt pity for me."

"Wow.. Is that so?"

"No. Probably got here the same way as you,"

"I don't know how I got here,"

"Cool, we're halfway there." Lovino crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. Unfortunately, this Amelia character seemed way to friendly for his liking. He walked off, leaving her behind to question what just happened. It was hard to tell where he had been, where he hasn't. If he even moved. But whatever, if it meant he could lose that girl.

"So, you have any siblings?" Lovino's hair curl had scrunched itself up, tingling from displeasment, annoyance. She was floating upside down above him, somehow.

"...Yes."

"You miss them?"

"No?"

"You will, you really will. I have an older sister. Her name's Madeline. At first I thought I wouldn't miss her either. But it gets lonely here. And to be honest, she's so sweet. And is the best sister I've ever had. I hope she hasn't forgotten about me, or herself. She always thought she might forget herself, because others do. I'm kinda scared for her now, I haven't been around since who knows how long."

"Right.."

"So, how many siblings ya got? What's their name?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just wanna know, it's not like I'm gonna go stalk 'em or somethin',"

Lovino just huffed, staying quiet for a moment. Looking up at her once more, "If I tell you, would you leave me alone?"

"Nope!" She blatantly chirped, kicking her legs up, propping up her elbows against the nothingness, holding her head in her hands.

"Si si. Of course. Well, his name is Feliciano, uhm,"

"Aren't you two around each other alot? And do alot of things together?"

"..Si,"

"You'll miss him, you can deny all you want, the longer you're here, you'll realise,"

Lovino only glared at her in response. Who is she to tell him what he will and won't do?

"But I mean, if you say so," Amelia hung in the air for a while longer, before jumping down to Lovino. She goes to say something else, Lovino raising his hand to stop her.

"Don't say another word. Not until I say. 'Kay?" She nodded, and turned her attention to her leather jacket. Huh, he didn't notice before, but she must be American, possibly. She fiddled around with her sleeve, he could tell she was practically tearing off her own tongue. He laughed a little, quite amused. She opened her mouth, but any words instantly died on her lips, shutting her mouth once more. Where the heck was he going anyway? There's litterally nothing here. So he stops, contemplating what his next move should be.

"Okay but really I tried not talking but I can't help it anymore it's just really nerve-wrecking I've only been talking to myself forever so so uh so so so—"

"...Okay okay, calmati calmati! Do whatever I don't care." He sighed, and here he thought he could be left alone with his thoughts.

Amelia started to ramble on, some really unimportant topics to Lovino. He sat down, legs crossed. It went unnoticed when she stopped ranting, Lovino tuning her out a long while ago.

"Hey what's this?" She squatted down, twirling Lovino's hair curl. He slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch that!"

"Why?" She poked at it again.

"Do it again I'll slap your sorry face off!"

"Alright, alright." She raised her hands in defeat.

"Besides," He pulled a little on a steady cowlick that poked above her head. "I could ask the same for you,"

Amelia yelped, pulling away. "Ack—Okay okay okay I'm sorry! That hurts!" Oh, does it work like his? Funny.

She rubbed the sore spot, a pout evident in her features.

"What do you do in here? Y'know, besides talk to yourself like an insane person?"

Lovino awkwardly fixed his tie, silence was not good look for this girl.

Amelia paused thoughtfully, staring at Lovino like he was an extra terrestrial.

"If you're not gonna answer then fine. Sorry I asked geez.

"Not that, you've never asked me anything before,"

"Don't act like we've known each other for years, you gonna answer or what?" Lovino put his hand on his hip, waiting expectantly.

"Yeah! Well, to be honest, I don't do much, not much either. I mostly wonder about when I'll get to see Maddie again. And Sakura. And my parents. Or I go to sleep to try an pass time. Though I'm starting to wonder if time exists here, seeing as there's no day or night. It's quite boring here."

"Figured as much." He sighed, glancing away from her floating figure.

"Well, you're here now, so that means there's more to do, and uh, we can wait together. And maybe we more people will come! Who knows!"

"Not like we could use more people. But okay, whatever,"

"Want me to show you how ta fly? It's real easy!" Amelia spun around in her place, Lovi noticing a passionate flame lighting in her eyes.

"Sure yeah, whatever," He replied, clearing his throat.


	2. Good for Us

_I never really watch the news so excuse me for any mistakes in the report? I don't know? I'm not all that proud of it to be honest_

The TV switched through channels swiftly, Madeline propping her elbow against the couch arm. Pausing on the news channel, the subtitle catching her eye. The report lady resumes her speech.

'—Say this is nothing they've ever seen before, their injuries of being from an attacker, both falling into comas, and their actions being alike while they are unconscious. Renee Casper say they are somewhat connected, and is wanting to work with their doctors, Cassandra Writ and Diablo Arrendez. They will be observing them for the time being. It is unknown when it happens, but Jones has been believed that sometime, she will awake, if her results stay as they are now. Vargas may not be as lucky, but it is still uncertain. All we can do is hope that someday, Jones and Vargas will be back. That is all I have for you right now, we will be back after these short messages.'

Madeline stares blankly at the screen, she had straightened her position sometime during her report. Her shoulders shake, gripping the edge of her jacket tightly. She let her tears drip down her face, paying no mind to the door opening from the other side of the room. A man, dressed in a long sleeve shirt, quietly shut the door, and crept over to Madeline, sitting next to her, wiping away her tears.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Madeline was pulled into a hug, the man stroking her hair.

"Papa.. Amelia.. She—" Her father shushed her, Madeline sobbing. All that was heard were her quiet sniffles, as she recomposed herself.

"Arthur.. Amelia may.. I think.. I hope.. She could possibly wake up...! And.. I—We could.. I wanna hear her again.. I want her to say she's my hero. She is! She's everyone's hero... And I miss her, I don't even care if I'm not noticed, I want to be dragged along to wherever again. I want to see her in upcoming movies again! I want her to sing, right here, like she was performing on the street corner! Why did this have to happen? But if she doesn't wake up..?" She wiped her eyes, blurry with hot tears.

"Please, don't think about it now poppet, it's not good to stress over the future," Another moment of silence settles into the conversation.

"Can we go see them..? Please? Since Marianne is already in New York, right? We can stay with her for a little bit and.."

"Yes, we can go see them, it will be good for the both of us, don't you think?"

Madeline nods her head into Arthur's stomach, gripping the fabric of his shirt.


	3. Why?

Feliciano gazed at the white speckled tile floors. His usually bubbly and cheery demeanor had been drained. He couldn't bare to look up, and face this reality. Isabel, stood on one side of him, clinging to his shoulders. She quietly let her tears blur her vision, this was not something she wished to see, IV lines connected to his arms, pumping fluids, and a breathing mask around his face. Bandages around his head. How did this happen? _Who_ did this? One minute, she sees him on a live program, performing, singing beautifully, and now he's, barely breathing. Feliciano wiped his eyes, drying up the incoming tears, although failing to stop newer ones. They stood there. The reality overwhelming him, he stood, leaving the room, sitting in the small area, that wasn't the room Lovino was resting, but wasn't the hallway either.


	4. Too Much Effort

_(I'm so sorry I'm terrible at naming I should've stuck to chapter numbers. Also, the next chapter hopefully will make up for this super short chapter.)_

"So, like this?" Lovino tried float upright, ending up landing on his back. Embarrassed, he quickly stands up, dusting himself off, playing it as smoothly as he could. Amelia chuckled, offering her hand. Lovino inspected it, and gazing at her like a deer caught in headlights.

"See, you're channeling too much effort," Amelia took both his hands and pulled him up into the empty space. "Okay, now just act like you're swimming."

Lovino wobbled, trying to gain control of himself. "Uh, where do I go?" Amelia shrugs, kicking herself back a bit.

Lovino glances around, finally deciding to move towards the non existent ground. He glides down, pushing himself up off it, now still as he floated up.

Amelia gave an enormous grin, "You did it! See? Wasn't all that bad was it, Mr. Grumpy Pants?"

"Shut it," He crossed his arms, lifting a leg over the other, huffily. Amelia only giggled in response.


	5. What is Reality?

Madeline followed her father through the airport, glancing around as she did. Feeling pity for herself admittedly, while excusing it, bringing up many other problems others had to deal with. There wasn't even anything she should feel bad about. So, what the heck? She snapped back from her thoughts, bumping into Arthur. She whispered a sorry to him, stepping out beside him.

"Help me look for her, okay?" Madeline nodded. Watching the cars drive through, stopping to pick up or drop off. A white minivan stops, a woman getting out and waving at them.

"Arthur! Madeline!" She held a giant smile, as they strolled over. Arthur opened the door to the passengers seat, Madeline seating herself in the backseat. The woman hopped back into the driver's seat, leaning over, kissing Arthur's cheek, and turning to look at Madeline. Madeline couldn't help but smile, it's been several months since they last saw her mother, in person atleast. Arthur returned her kiss on the cheek, grinning.

"Hello love,"

"Salut maman,"

Marianne paused, and she turned to the wheel, pulling put of the pick up/drop off area. She parked in a nearby parking lot.

"Sorry sorry," She smiled, wiping away fresh tears, "I'm so, so, so happy to see you guys!"

Arthur took her hands in his own, gazing into her violet eyes. A comfortable stillness settles itself into the atmosphere.

"Tu nous as beaucoup manqué, Maman," Madeline said softly, offering a small smile.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi! Tu m'as manqué aussi!" She squeezed herself, delight running through her. "Oh, oh, please, tell me anything I've missed! How was your flight?"

Marianne adjusted her mirror, taking the car off park mode, backing out, exiting the airport. She listens carefully while Arthur and Madeline explain to her recent events.

Marianne pushed the door closed, catching up with Arthur and clinging to his arm as they waltzed into the main apartment area. Madeline couldn't help but send a smile towards them. It been way to long since she'd seen her parents together. They did bicker alot, even over the phone sometimes, but it was more like a playful banter than anything else. Like a couple's thing no one will understand. Madeline recalls Marianne telling her, one of they're friendly arguments got them together in college. Somewhat unnerving to Madeline though. She'd never want to argue with someone she'd like to get together with. Or even someone she'd known for a long time. Actually, she as kinda the black sheep of the family wasn't she? All of them were either proud, confident, maybe even prideful sometimes. Meanwhile, she'd stutter over anything and everything. Always trying to avoid going out as much and—oh. No wonder she was never noticed. She was making herself unnoticeable. Well. Is that good or bad? Because, on one end, she was fine with being alone, it didn't bother her. But on the other hand, she did wish maybe someone would come up to her for maybe, small chat. But why would anyone want to do that when you're unresponsive, right? So really, it was her fault. Now with that out off the way, she tried clearing her thoughts, but they only came back to haunt her. How selfish of her to blame it on Amelia, what a terrible sister Madeline was. She's blamed it on her since forever, and really, Amelia has wanted nothing to show her to everyone. Wow. Just wow. What kind of a sister does that? Haha, man, how funny right? Amelia deserves a better sibling.

"-ney? Madeline? Are you alright?"

"H-huh? Oui, I'm fine maman, sorry, I just zoned out,"

"You're crying, what is the matter?"

"I'm.. I'm what? But I wasn't—"

Madeline touched her face, oh, so she was. How did that happen? Alright then.

"S'il vous plaît?" Marianne held her daughter's shoulders, staring into the eyes that mirrored her own.

Madeline glanced up at the couch, Arthur watching with a subtle, but worried expression.

"I didn't even realise I was crying,"

Arthur set his tea cup down, sighing, sounding a bit annoyed. "What do you mean you didn't notice? Madeline—"

"But I swear, I didn't, does it really matter? It just feels like the ventilation just got to me, and I forgot to blink really. It's not really a big deal.." Madeline lowered her voice toward the end. It wasn't by much, but she had raised it before she even knew. Sounded like she was yelling. She winced at that, retreating into the couch she didn't she had sat up from. Was reality there or not?

 _Tu nous as beaucoup manqué = We missed you a lot_

 _Tu m'as manqué aussi = I missed you too_

 _Salut = Hi/Bye_

 _(Still a bit new to French so apologies for any mistakes.)_


	6. Comfort

Feliciano dropped into Lotte's lap, who was currently trying to comfort the saddened Italian. Though she was no good at this, somehow it always managed to work. Lotte wasn't even sure how, or why, or what Feliciano saw in her, but as long as he wasn't upset, it was good enough for her. He stared up at the ceiling, his bright brown, usually non-visible, eyes were dully and weary. Not a case she was ever prepared for.

"Feli—ah, okay uhm.. What happened this time?"

"My brother," He mumbled, not moving his orbs off the ceiling.

"Did you have a fight?"

"...Were you watching the last performance he had a few weeks ago?"

Lotte shook her head. "I can't say that I have. I've been really busy lately, I wanted to see it but–" She trailed off, waiting for Feliciano to say something.

He sighed, assuming she wasn't keeping up with the news as well. He didn't want to say anything. Gosh, his dork was cute when she was oblivious, but right now.. it did no good.

"He was... attacked, that night. During his performance. He's in the hospital and..."

Lotte wasn't really good in displaying emotions either, but when he glanced to look her in the eye, he saw her eyes, widened with worry and shock.

"How is he..?"

Feliciano lowered his eyes, sorrow of seeing his brother lying on the medical bed filled him. Ugh, he hated this empty feeling.

"Nevermind.. Sorry, uhm.."

Feliciano curled into a ball in Lotte's lap. She stroked his hair, and when he looked up, he saw her rare, small, smile. The emptiness was replaced with a warm fuzzy feeling. It made him feel so special when she smiled at him, it was such a pretty thing to see. He gave one his bright smiles, feeling so much better now. How does she do it? He has no idea.


	7. Hospital Call

Madeline scrolled through her camera roll, searching for something, looking up at her sister every so often, as if she would walk away. She finally paused and stared at her phone. She smiled to herself, turning the phone towards Amelia.

"Do you remember this? I do, it was a fun evening. Here, I'll play it,"

Madeline pressed the play button, and turned up the volume a little more. She had recorded Amelia singing 'Heart Attack'. It was one of her favorite songs, and it suited her, in Madeline's opinion.

'Okay! Mila, your turn! What do ya'—Boys?' Katyusha's question was greeted immediately by a screech.

'Oh my gosh what was that?' Sakura chuckled.

Amelia inhaled, breathing out her response, 'Boys.'

The all started laughing, the camera whizzing around.

'Sakura, you know Amelia's favorite song?' Madeline had the camera focus on the short raven haired girl. Sakura had a smirk spread across her face, as she pulled out her phone.

'Hai. I sure do!' She started to play something. As her phone sang, 'Thinking 'bout Boys'.

'Nooooo, Sakura you betrayed meeeeee!' They just cackled, Amelia breaking into a short lyrical response.

'—So I'm putting my defenses up, 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love, If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!'

They continued to giggle, Madeline ending the video there.

Madeline set her phone aside, stifling a chuckle. "Yeah, a very fun evening,"

Madeline glanced back at her phone, wondering if she should try calling Katyusha and Sakura. They'd want to see Amelia, maybe? She messaged their group chat.

 _14:23_

 _Madderhorn is online!_

 _ **[Madderhorn]** hey uh.. sakura? katyusha? are you guys on rn?_

 _14:28_

 _Not a otaku is online!_

 _ **[Not a otaku]** Konnichwa Maderīn-san!_

 _ **[Madderhorn]** hi_

 _ **[Not a otaku]** Something the matter?_

 _ **[Madderhorn]** well, Im here at Amelia's hospital.. I wanted to know if maybe we should call? If its allowed that is.._

 _ **[Not a otaku]** Did you ask?_

 _ **[Madderhorn]** not yet, hold on.._

 _14:35_

 _Madderhorn is idle!_

 _ **[Not a otaku]** Okay_

 _14:48_

 _ketmooshiy is online!_

 _ **[ketmooshiy]** i have not missed much have i??_

 _ **[Not a otaku]** Not really, Madeline still hasn't come back_

 _ **[ketmooshiy]**_ _oh, okay._

 _15:03_

 _Madderhorn is online!_

 _ **[Madderhorn]** sorry about that, we can call but video chatting isnt allowed_

 _ **[ketmooshiy]** okay!_

 _ **[Not a otaku]** alright then_

 _Madderhorn started a call!_

Madeline pursed her lips together, making a popping noise. She hears squeek a bit in surprise.

"Aha.. Sorry Sakura,"

"It's fine,"

"How is Mila?" Katyusha asks, she taps her fingers against something, it's quite audible.

"Oh uh, well, the doctor says she should be okay for now I hope. She's paler than usual though," Madeline's lip curl into a slight frown, gazing at her younger sister.

"Mm.. I know you said it wasn't allowed.. But just one second? I want to see her.." Sakura softly explained.

Madeline hummed out an 'okay', and turned on her camera for them to see. She heard gasps from the other ends. She could tell Katyusha was biting her lip, trying not to let out a wail. Sakura stared, almost emotionessly. IV lines were connected to her arm, pumping fluids into her veins. She still had bruise marks from the attack, though they were all seemingly healed.

"O-okay you may turn it off now.." Katyusha stated, her Ukrainan accent becoming much thicker than before.

"I-I—I still can't believe someone did this..." Sakura released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I know," Madeline could only sigh. "I wish it were me instead, you'd be better off like that.."

"Ni! Don't say that!" Katyusha voice was strained, probably from silently crying.

"Non, because then, you guys could still be happy, and be with Amelia, and you wouldn't have to worry,"

"We'd still be worried Maderīne-chan! That's not fair..!" Sakura sniffled, her voice was cracking.

"No, I promise, you guys wouldn't notice, and it would be fine! Then you needn't worry, and it would be all good,"

"Madlen, you are my best friend, and I love so much, and as much as I hate that this is Amelia's posistion, I'd hate it if this was you.. Do you know what that would do to me? Maybe I'm being selfish.. But please.. Do not... Wish that upon yourself..." Katyusha let out a sob, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I-I'm sorry Kat.. I didn't think—"

"Well, I do, I care about you so much about you, you've done so much for me, now I must ask you for one more thing..?"

"O-oui?"

"Promise me you won't wish such things upon yourself? I know you're too kind for your own good, and you're always self sacrificing. But just this once, think about yourself too, okay? Don't act like you have everything under control, because you don't, and your stressed too. And if you won't treat yourself, when you get back we are going to ourselves, isn't that right?" Katyusha sounded a little happier now.

"Hai!" Sakura responded, after being so quiet during the conversation.

"Y-you guys.. You don't have too.." A small smile flicks onto Madeline's face, before she forces it away. They were great friends, really.

"No Maderīn-chan, we are going to!"

"You really don't need to—Eh? ... Oh, okay. Sorry, but I have to hang up now. We can chat later?"

"Oh, alright. Sayonara!"

"Do pobachennya!"

"Au revoir.. Et merci," Madeline slowly presses the 'end call' button. She sighs, standing up, waving to the nurse as she exits the room. She doesn't deserve them. Madeline always been selfish, hadn't she? How does Kat figure she _isn't_?

 _(Okay maybe they seem like an odd bunch of friends, but like, Sakura being Amelia's fangirl bestie, and Katyusha being Madeline's soft slightly overprotective friend, its just, and then its just, they hang out together and I just like– I don't know it makes sense in my head It'a kinda cute. Aha I realize maybe during the video recording, wasn't all that great I know, but that's all I got. Ah enough ramble shambles.)_

 _ **Translations**_

 _Sayonara - Goodbye_

 _Hai - Yes_

 _Do pobachennya - Goodybye_

 _Ni - No_

 _Au revoir.. Et merci - Goodbye.. And thank you_

 _(They all meant goodbye I wasn't aiming for that I swear xD)_


	8. You Were Right

_(So sorry this is so short, I have a few more chapters I'm just so nervous to post them and I have no idea why.)_

Amelia stares up at the nothingness. Waiting for Lovino. Wonder what he's dreaming about. She almost never gets any dreams. Even if she does, it's a nightmare. Amelia sighs, as she starts humming, closing her eyes and daydreaming. Man, he won't be out for long will he? Well, it doesn't matter, she's been alone for who knows how long. She can take a little more, probably. Maybe Lovi will wake her up if she goes to sleep again? Well, worth a shot. Amelia allows herself to drift off into a doze.

Lovino shakes Amelia's shoulders lightly, in attempt to wake her up. Her eyes flutter open, looking up at him. Although his expression rested in his usual tsundere one, his eyes were somber. That was somewhat unnerving.

"Lovi? You seem.. What's wrong?"

Lovino hugged one of his knees to his chest, swiftly looking away.

"You were right.. I–" Lovino sighs, closing his eyes. "I do miss him. Just, don't tell anyone, or I'll spill your guts,"

"Who am I supposed to tell?" Amelia chuckled, Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Just don't, okay?"

"I won't, see, I told you! I'm right about a lotta–"

"Shut up you beef jerky."

"Aww! You have a nickname for me!"

"No! Just shut up already,"

Amelia scoots over, enveloping Lovino in a hug. He flinches, his body freezes. He exhales, releasing his tension, patting the hand resting on his shoulder.


	9. It's Been a While

Isabel sighs, taking a sip of her drink. Gilbert sits next to her, trying to distract. She was doing just fine for a few weeks, but sometimes it slipped her mind, and went to visit him. Reality always smacked her with a baseball bat. Gilbert set Gilbird in Isabel's lap, Isabel stroking the little bird with her finger.

"How about we call Marianne? It's been a while since we last talked to her, ja?"

"Maybe.. But is she not in the same situation? I wouldn't want to bother her," Isabel keeps her eyes on Gilbird.

"It will be fine, I'm sure she'd love a call from us hm?" He reaches for his tablet, pulling up his contacts.

Isabel bites the inside of her lip. "I'm not sure. She's still very busy and so–"

The tablet rings, increasing in volume. "If she can't pick up, then I will let it go for now, 'Kay?"

It rings for a bit more, before an accented voice other than their's is heard from it.

"Bonjour! You have reached Marianne Kirkland, how may I help you?"

"Hallo, Marianne!" Gilbert grinned, nudging Isabel lightly in her side.

"Hola, mi amiga," A small, saddened smile tugged at Isabel's lips.

They heard an excited gasp from the device. "Gilbert? Isabel?"

"Don't play! You know it's us!" Gilbert chuckled.

"Oh Mon Dieu! How long has it been? How are you guys?"

"Actually.. Isabel isn't doing so well..I'm trying to cheer her up now,"

"Oh.. Oh that's right... Isabel, is there anything I can do?" Marianne's lips curled into a slight frown.

"No, it is fine, there is nothing you need to do for me,"

"Non, je ne suis pas—je ne prend pas non pour une réponse. I'll fly you guys out to New York then," Marianne's voice was stern, a bit of guilt shot through Isabel.

"No, that is not nessicary! Really, you already have so much on your plate, so you will not be needing to do such!"

"Wunderbar idea! I'll help plan too!" Gilbert picked up Gilbird and placed the small canary onto his head.

"Gilbert no! Marianne gracias, but really, it is not needed!" Isabel's voice was a bit panicky now.

"I've made up my mind, and we will be able to be the magnifique trio once again, non? I think you'll like it once you're here, I promise,"

Isabel sighed in defeat.

"You won't die, you'll be fine," Gilbert snickered, rubbing circles on Isabel's back.

"Unless you eat Arthur's cooking, then I'm not so sure," Marianne muttered.

The trio chuckled, Gilbert pausing mid laugh.

"Wait, have Arthur and Madeline moved in with you?" He questions.

"Non, they are visiting for a couple more days. Heureusement, Madeline is there while I'm away, so he hasn't burned down my kitchen... Yet,"

"Viel glück!" Gilbert snickers, putting a hand up to his mouth.

 _Translations_

 _German_

 _Ja - Yeah_

 _Hallo - Hello_

 _Wunderbar - Wonderful_

 _Viel glück - Good luck_

 _French_

 _Bonjour - Hello_

Magnifique - Magnificent

Heureusement - Fortunately

 _Spanish_

 _Hola mi amiga - Hello my friend_

 _Gracious - Thank you_

 _(I think you can tell I absolutely love BTT lol)_


End file.
